


Season of Love (Valentine's Day Part 1)

by DarkandStormy



Series: Even and Isak experience all the holidays [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandStormy/pseuds/DarkandStormy
Summary: From New Years to Christmas, a series following Even and Isak as they experience different holidays together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Valentine's Day comes next, but that's what I thought of. If anyone has suggestion for Holidays/Important Events/Anything for me to write, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also, I'm doing this one in a couple parts.

8:03am.

This is the earliest Isak woke up during the weekend since who knows when. But he didn't want to miss any of it, especially since Even had to stay at home last night and Isak slept alone. They weren't going to meet until 10, but Isak didn't care. This was their day. Isak reached over for his phone and found Even's contact.

Isak: You best be awake homie.  
Even: ZzZzZzZz  
Isak: Hah. Hah. Hah.  
Even: ZzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Isak: I don't like you.  
Even: :] :] :] :] :]  
Isak: Brb finding a new boyfriend.  
Even: Good luck.  
Isak: So you are awake!!!  
Even: ZzzzzZzzz  
Isak: Hey Linn just invited me to play Fifa with her all day text you tomorrow!  
Even: Wow cool!! Have fun!!

Even: Tell her to go easy on you. 

Even: Okay I'm awake.  
Isak: That's better.  
Even: Meanie.  
Isak: I know we said we were meeting at the cafe at 10:00 but I'm awake and want to see you now.  
Even: Needy.  
Isak: Sorry not sorry.  
Even: Good.  
Even: I want to see you too. You can come over. But, that means eating breakfast with mom and me.  
Isak: uhmmmmm.  
Even: C'mon you like my mom.  
Isak: I know. I just don't want to have to restrain myself around you today...  
Even: Oh ;]?  
Isak: Don't winky face me. You know how weak that eyebrow thing you do makes me.  
Even: Promise not to do it around mom.  
Isak: You're lying.  
Even: Pinky promise.  
Isak: I can't see your pinky.  
Even: *sends photo of his pinky extended* Here.  
Isak: Phallic.  
Even: You wish.  
Isak: Fine. I'll come. NO EYEBROWS.  
Even: Yeah yeah. I already told mom you were coming so she's making pancakes for you too.  
Isak: Your mom likes me more than you do.  
Even: I bet you won't think that by the end of today...  
Isak: I hope that's a promise.  
Even: *sends same picture of his pinky* Pinky promise.  
Isak: Be there soon.  
Even: I'm waiting. 

Isak tosses his phone and gets ready for the big day. He packs a backpack with a change of clothes in case he needs anything else. With Even, you never know. As Isak runs out the door, Eskild waves at him from the catch. "Don't have too much fun today, mister!!! Be safe!!!" Eskild shouted to Isak while blowing him a kiss. Isak rolled his eyes and shouted behind his back "Byeeeee Eskild."

As Isak bikes to Even's house, he smiles thinking of how perfect the past month has been together. 

*knock knock knock*  
The door swings open swiftly, "Isak! So lovely to see you," Even's mother exclaims before giving Isak a giant hug. This was not who he expected to answer the door.  
He chuckles just under his breath, "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Næshim." Over her shoulder Isak sees Even barreling down the stairs, his hair fumbling through the air.  
"Mom! You knew it would be Isak," he's now standing right behind her, looking at Isak over her shoulders. He's still not dressed for the day, just wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants.  
"Yes but I wanted to see him! It's been so long."  
"It's been like, a week."  
"That's too long! Oh no! Pancakes!" she spins around, ducking through Even's arms that he's using to lean into the door frame. With her absence, the two just stare at each other for a moment.  
"Halla," Even says softly.  
"Halla," Isak returns fighting back a smile and failing. Seeing this, Even slowly raises his eyebrows.  
"NO! You said you wouldn't do that!" Isak lightly pushes his hands on Even's chest, using this move to shorten the distance between them.  
"But my mother isn't here," Even says doing more melt-worthy eyebrow movements. Isak scowls, peering slightly behind Even with his eyes, before embracing Even fully on the lops. They linger on each other's lips for a long time.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Isak."  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Even."  
"BREAKFAST!" Even's mom shouts. The two giggle into each other, exchanging a quick peck before heading into the dining room. 

Isak, Even, and his mother sit at a small table, passing back and forth the food Mrs. Næshim has prepared. It looked delicious. Isak couldn't remember the last time his mom had cooked like this for him... He pushed that thought away. They exchanged simple, casual conversation. Even sometimes stroked Isak's leg with his foot. Isak would always glare at him in response but keep friendly to appease Even's mom. At least he hadn't done any more of the eyebrow thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, give me suggestions!!


End file.
